


ДОУ «Гидрушка»

by Kana_Go, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Перед самым Новым годом Александр Пирс отправляет Рамлоу и Зимнего Солдата на очень важное и секретное задание.





	ДОУ «Гидрушка»

Когда вместо ящиков и контейнеров в спецтранспорт погрузили большой пухлый мешок с живописной заплаткой, Рамлоу начал подозревать неладное.  
– Оружие? – спросил он, незаметно ткнув в мешок пальцем.  
Под пальцем подалось мягко. Ясное дело, никакое не оружие.  
– Спецэкипировка.  
Мужики были незнакомые и неразговорчивые. Они быстренько сунули в угол мешок, добавили еще пару непрозрачных защитных чехлов – из тех, в которых хранят и перевозят костюмы – и испарились. Рамлоу закинул следом рюкзак и начал слегка нервничать.  
– Агент Рамлоу!  
– Мистер Пирс, сэр! – он вытянулся в струнку.  
– Извините, что сорвал вас так внезапно, – безо всякого сожаления проговорил Пирс. – Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели Рождество?  
– Замечательно, спасибо, сэр, – лихо отозвался Рамлоу.  
И не соврал.  
Пирс раздобрился аж на три дня отпуска в честь зимних праздников и по этому поводу явно очень гордился, считая, что теперь сотрудники должны ему до самой смерти. Семьей Рамлоу не обзавелся и рождественским вечером заскучал так, что тайком пробрался в помещение, отведенное для Зимнего Солдата. Они замечательно провели ночь, распивая эггног (Рамлоу) и ванильный протеиновый коктейль (Солдат) и стреляя из узкого окна по шарикам на елке, украшающей площадку перед Трискелионом.  
Теперь за это веселье предстояло расплачиваться.  
– Задание очень важное и секретное, – многозначительно заметил Пирс. – Отправляетесь вдвоем.  
Мимо открывшего рот Рамлоу техники провели Зимнего Солдата.  
– Солдат, – Пирс коснулся его металлического локтя. – Помнишь агента Рамлоу?  
Солдат скользнул по Рамлоу равнодушным взглядом.  
– Никак нет, сэр.  
– Огневая поддержка будет? – поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
– Надеюсь, вам она не понадобится, – Пирс чему-то улыбнулся уголком рта и сунул Рамлоу небольшой бумажный пакет. – Предварительный инструктаж и вещи первой необходимости. Займетесь по дороге. Остальное вам расскажет наш сотрудник на месте.  
– Будет сделано, – пообещал Рамлоу, залез в салон и сел напротив уже занявшего лавку Солдата.  
– Кстати, Рамлоу, – Пирс придержал дверь, которую собирались захлопнуть помощники. – Забыл спросить. Как вы относитесь к детям?  
Рамлоу детей опасался. Ну, своих гипотетических. Точнее, их возможного неожиданного появления. Потому что папаша бы из него вышел… А так к детям он был равнодушен. Лишь бы под перекрестный огонь не совались и не играли с гранатами.  
– Сэр?  
– Ладно, забудьте, – Пирс сам толкнул дверь. – Я на вас рассчитываю. 

***

Рамлоу недоуменно таращился на «вещи первой необходимости», вывалившиеся на пол, едва он вскрыл пакет. В качестве таковых почему-то выступала коробка «Лореаль Преференс Ультраблонд» и голубые эластичные ленточки с маленькими пушистыми помпонами.  
Солдат тем временем конфисковал инструктаж и тщательно его изучил.  
– Ну что там? – не выдержал Рамлоу, сломав мозг поиском способов борьбы с врагами нового мирового порядка, которые бы включали в себя краску для волос и резинки для них же.  
– Тут написано, что ты должен покрасить меня в блондинку и заплести косу, – сказал Солдат.  
Рамлоу снова уронил «вещи первой необходимости», а сверху челюсть.  
– Они там что, шампанского перепились? – прорычал он и выхватил у Солдата листок.  
Инструктаж и вправду оказался предварительным. Настолько предварительным, что кроме двух, только что озвученных Солдатом пунктов, в нем абсолютно ничего не было. Рамлоу повертел листок так и эдак. Посмотрел на свет. Пусто. Никакого тайного шифра, содержащего настоящую вводную, а не маскарад в стиле пьяного духа Рождества.  
– Инструкции надо выполнять, – сказал Солдат.  
– Имидж сменить захотелось? – осведомился Рамлоу. – Что-то, когда мы с тобой по елке палили, инструкции тебя волновали в последнюю очередь.  
Солдат пожал плечами.  
– Ни в одной касающейся меня инструкции не было запрета стрелять по рождественской елке, – возмутительно логично возразил он.  
Рамлоу фыркнул и от греха подальше запихал все обратно в пакет.  
– Пока не встретимся с сотрудником, который проинструктирует нас на месте, и пальцем не шевельну, – заявил он. – Тем более, я косы заплетать не умею. 

***

Всего через несколько часов машина остановилась. Рамлоу первым выскочил на морозный воздух и замер столбом. Он оказался на маленькой стоянке перед длинным низким зданием, с потрясающим отсутствием всякого художественного вкуса расписанным аляповатыми цветочками, бесформенными облачками и разноцветными пони. Выглядели эти пони ну совсем как результаты неудавшихся экспериментов, которые иногда вывозили из секретных медицинских лабораторий «Гидры».  
– Хотя нет, – пробормотал Рамлоу. – Результаты посимпатичнее будут.  
Над дверью большими буквами – тоже разноцветными и кособокими – значилось по-русски: «ГИДРУШКА». Еще выше в странной позе замер осьминог веселого красненького цвета. Кажется, несчастный моллюск подыхал, и неизвестный художник успел запечатлеть его в последних корчах агонии.  
Рамлоу поперхнулся.  
– Здравствуйте! – воскликнули рядом.  
Он подскочил и развернулся всем телом.  
Низенькая полная женщина, кутающаяся в серую шаль, близоруко прищурилась на него из-под круглых очков.  
– Вы Брок? От Сашеньки?  
– Я… Простите? – стушевался Рамлоу.  
– Ах, извините. Я имела в виду, вас прислал мистер Пирс?  
Женщина говорила по-английски бегло и правильно, хотя с ощутимым акцентом.  
– Д-да, – прозаикался Рамлоу. – Наверное. Очевидно.  
– Как замечательно! – обрадовалась женщина. – Я Зинаида Антоновна, заведующая. Я так благодарна Саш… мистеру Пирсу! Он обещал нам опытных детских аниматоров и не подвел!  
Рамлоу завис. При слове «аниматор» в голову полезли лишь романы Лорел Гамильтон, которые в силу определенных причин ну никак не вязались с детским возрастом.  
– О, а это, должно быть, Яшенька? – воскликнула Зинаида Антоновна, не заметив его ступора. – Мне мистер Пирс столько про вас рассказывал!  
Рамлоу, не успев отвиснуть, завис еще глубже. Зимний Солдат был чуть ли не самой секретной разработкой «Гидры» – что именно «все» рассказывал про него Пирс этой странной женщине?  
– Идемте внутрь! – захлопотала Зинаида Антоновна. – Сегодня так холодно, а вы слишком легко одеты. Я вам расскажу про наш детский садик и покажу, где расположиться.  
– Меня зовут… – начал было Солдат.  
– Яшенька, – с нажимом сказал Рамлоу, – захвати, пожалуйста, вещи и пройди с Зинаидой Антоновной в… эээ… садик. А мне нужно перекинуться несколькими словами с нашим уважаемым начальником.  
Солдат молча сгреб мешок, чехлы, рюкзаки и несчастный пакет и под причитания Зинаиды Ивановны, норовившей освободить его от части поклажи, потопал в здание, больше похожее, на взгляд Рамлоу, на крепость после отчаянной игры в пейнтбол, чем на детсад.  
Как Рамлоу ни пытал сначала шофера, а потом секретаря, до беседы с Пирсом его не допустили. Рамлоу вполне понимал, почему, но попыток не оставлял долго. Он буквально наяву видел, как секретарь на той стороне краснеет, бледнеет, синеет и стекает по стеночке, но твердой решимости сохранить спокойствие начальства не теряет. В конце концов, шофер заявил, что ему давно пора ехать обратно, вытолкал Рамлоу из кабины, и машина, осыпав будущего «аниматора» мелкой грязноватой снежной крупой, укатила за ворота.  
Рамлоу плюнул и злобно пнул носком ботинка ближайшего деревянного зайчика. Потом повернулся к зданию и вздрогнул. Из-за приоткрытых занавесок на втором этаже виднелись детские лица. И что-то в их выражении подсказало Рамлоу, что страдания зайчика ему не простят. Он сглотнул и поспешил внутрь.

***

– Это идея мистера Пирса, – пояснила Зинаида Антоновна. – Детский сад для детей тех сотрудников русского отделения «Гидры», которые вынуждены жить и работать в США. В Виргинии есть русская община, конечно же, но вы сами понимаете, – она понизила голос, – в преддверии наступления нового мирового порядка детей нужно воспитывать соответствующим образом.  
Рамлоу представил возможные методы воспитания и покачал головой. Судя по лицам детишек, которых он успел заметить, воспитание давало плоды.  
– Все-таки наша смена подрастает! – Зинаида Антоновна наклонилась совсем близко и заговорщицки шепнула: – Хайль Гидра.  
Рамлоу ответил соответствующим отзывом, но воображение услужливо подсунуло красного осьминога, извивающегося в муках над дверью. Очевидно, это была гидра. Очевидно, происходящее ей сильно не нравилось.  
– Вот поэтому и новогодний утренник мы решили устроить с профессиональными аниматорами, способными подарить детям праздник в лучших традициях Организации! – радостно завершила Зинаида Антоновна. – Сейчас я покажу вам садик, потом пообедаем, и у вас будет время до восьми вечера, чтобы подготовиться.  
И она провела гостям экскурсию по садику. Честно говоря, учитывая только что озвученную специфику заведения, Рамлоу успел представить себе базу «Гидры» в миниатюре, как-то: маленькие стрельбища с водяными пистолетами; маленькие конференц-залы с голографическими проекторами и табуреточками, призванными помочь маленьким узурпаторам дотянуться до карты подлежащего завоеванию мира; маленькие секретные лаборатории, в которых маленькие безумные ученые в памперсах проводят зверские эксперименты, превращая червяков и бабочек в маленькое, но несомненно абсолютное зло… Увидев только игровые комнаты, спортзал, актовый зал, столовую и прочие довольно скучные помещения, он даже немного разочаровался.  
Собственно, в столовой их экскурсия и завершилась.  
– Хлеб и соль не предлагаю, – улыбнулась Зинаида Антоновна, – зато у нас есть вкусная и полезная манная каша.  
Рамлоу и Солдат кое-как втиснулись за крошечный стол, и Рамлоу с тщательно скрываемым удивлением уставился на содержимое своей тарелки. Оно – густое и белое – подозрительно смахивало на смеси, которыми пичкали Солдата. Только те смеси были комнатной температуры, а над их тарелками поднимался пар. Неужели тут детей этим кормят? Но разве речь не шла о какой-то каше?  
– Что это? – шепотом поинтересовался он, ковыряя угощение.  
Солдат, наворачивающий белую пакость с явным удовольствием, отозвался:  
– Это манная каша. Я ее ел, когда был у русских. Русские ее очень любят.  
– Странно, – Рамлоу выкопал комок и расчленил его ложкой. – Я думал, русские любят водку.  
– Это взрослые русские любят водку, – объяснил Солдат, – а русские дети любят манную кашу. Особенно если добавить в нее изюм или чернослив.  
Рамлоу терпеть не мог изюм и чернослив, поэтому решил, что загадочную русскую душу ему не понять, а каша достаточно ужасна и без изюма с черносливом. Но делать нечего, другой еды не предвиделось. Он задержал дыхание и сунул ложку каши в рот. На удивление, она оказалась вполне съедобной. Правда, чересчур сладкой.  
Запив обед теплым молоком, они отправились в маленькую комнатку за актовым залом – готовиться к утреннику.

***

Первым препятствием стал языковой барьер. Совсем юная девушка Тонечка – «культорг», как представила ее Зинаида Антоновна – забежала на минутку и объяснила, что английский дети знают плохо. Но тут же утешила, справедливо заметив, что главное не красивые речи, а атмосфера. Аниматорам лишь следовало выучить, как сказать по-русски несколько самых важных слов и фраз: «Дед Мороз», «Снегурочка», «Новый год», «Дети, встанем в хоровод» и «Елочка, гори!». Солдат, впрочем, все это знал и так, а Рамлоу вызубрил, пока с матами красил ему волосы, а потом с еще более изощренными матами пытался по тьюториалу на ютубе заплести косичку.  
– Неплохо, командир, – похвалил Солдат. – Ты, главное, на утреннике не забудь, что «Дети, встанем в хоровод» будет «Deti, vstanem v khorovod», а не «Deti, vstanem blya v khorovod mamu vashu razedak».  
Когда подобие довольно-таки куцей косички было готово и надежно перемотано бантиками с помпонами, Рамлоу в голову пришла закономерная мысль о парике. Но было уже поздно.  
Потом пришла очередь чехлов для одежды. В одном оказались шапка и шуба, варежки, украшенный мишурой посох угрожающе увесистого вида и длиннющая кудрявая борода. Деда Мороза Рамлоу знал – это был такой русский Санта Клаус, только немного выше, стройнее и небритее. Из шапки, когда Рамлоу встряхнул ее, выпала губная помада. А вот этого Рамлоу не знал.  
– Их Дед Мороз – трансвестит? – удивился он.  
– Думаю, это для щек и носа, – предположил Солдат.  
Со Снегурочкой все оказалось сложнее. Выудив из второго чехла пушистый беленький кафтанчик и серебристую тиару, Рамлоу подозрительно прищурился. Несмотря на все разъяснения Солдата и Википедии, он не мог взять в толк, зачем Снегурочка вообще нужна и кем Деду Морозу приходится.  
– Старый извращенец, – возмущался он. – Она хоть совершеннолетняя?  
– Она его внучка, – в десятый раз повторил Солдат.  
– Да ну? А где же тогда его дочка? Или жена, на худой конец?  
Солдат открыл рот, закрыл рот и беспомощно посмотрел на Википедию. Википедия пожала виртуальными плечами.  
Рамлоу фыркнул и закрыл страничку. Свое мнение об этом вашем Деде Морозе он уже составил.  
Затем они перерыли кучу сайтов в поисках сценария, где было бы поменьше слов. В итоге остановились на «Поиске рукавички». В хорошо сокращенном варианте требовалось лишь объявить детишкам, что Дедушка Мороз – в припадке старческого склероза, не иначе – посеял рукавицу, когда в прошлый раз навещал их (проклятый богами) детский сад. Рамлоу надеялся, что поиски займут оставшийся час утренника. Точнее, он практически не сомневался в этом, так как, не будучи дураком, собирался заныкать рукавицу в кармане. Ну а потом оставалось обменять подарки на шедевры детского творчества в виде стишков и топтания в кругу, поджечь… тьфу, зажечь елку, всех поздравить и отправиться домой, лелея надежду, что данный припадок безумия был у Пирса единичным и случайным.  
Время до восьми еще оставалось, переодеваться было рано, и Рамлоу сунул нос в мешок с подарками. Хмыкнул: мешок был битком набит плюшевыми красными осьминогами. Кстати, не в пример симпатичнее того несчастного, осужденного на вечные смертные муки над дверью. Рамлоу выудил одного и повертел в руке. Игрушка была пухлая, приятная на ощупь.  
– БРОСАЙ ЕГО БЫСТРЕЕ! – внезапно заорал Солдат.  
Рамлоу автоматически повиновался. Осьминог улетел в угол, где с громким хлопком взорвался, выплевывая из плюшевых внутренностей конфетти, вслед за чем загорелся.  
– Фигасе, – вдумчиво прокомментировал Рамлоу. – Потенциально минус пару пальцев. Интересно, детишки в курсе?  
Солдат затоптал пламя и выкинул останки игрушки в мусорное ведро.  
– Ну это же гидровский детсад, – рассудил он. – Может, у них тут все игрушки такие. 

***

В саду было жарко, и Рамлоу, оставив родные штаны и ботинки, накинул шубу на голый торс. Затем нахлобучил шапку, прицепил бороду, сделал несколько пробных боевых выпадов посохом, на ощупь повозюкал помадой в области носа и щек и решил, что к операции готов.  
Потом развернулся и уронил челюсть. Точнее, уронил бы, не запутайся она в бороде.  
Снегурочка – в белом кафтанчике, трещавшем на мощных плечах, и с почти футом голых волосатых ног между отороченным мехом подолом и голенищами армейских ботинок – выглядела так отпадно, что хоть реанимацию вызывай. Очевидно, Солдату тоже стало жарко.  
– Что-то… прогадали они… с размерчиком, – в три приема выговорил Рамлоу, потом глубоко вздохнул и продолжил почти спокойно: – Чувак, ты или штаны надень, или ноги побрей, а то детишки решат, что Снегурочку укусил оборотень, и пристрелят ее серебром.  
Солдат пожал плечами, от чего швы жалобно взвыли, вынул что-то из рюкзака и с достоинством направился в сторону умывальной.  
Рамлоу, предложивший второй вариант исключительно в шутку, остался хлопать глазами и отпутывать челюсть. 

***

Когда они вошли в актовый зал, Рамлоу на момент показалось, что его бросили в стаю волнистых попугайчиков: куда ни глянь, повсюду что-то мелкое и вырвиглазное копошилось, бегало, скакало, вопило и вовсю разводило хаос. Однако через пару минут ожидания и усилий пяти воспитательниц стало ясно, что детей на самом деле не так уж много – десятка три. Воспитательницы рассадили их на стульчики полукругом, а сами отступили к стене. На Рамлоу уставились тридцать пар круглых восхищенных глазищ. Он сглотнул и покосился на Солдата. Тот держался невозмутимо. Вероятно, старался лишний раз не шевелиться. Рамлоу понимал его опасения и отстраненно прикидывал, если в разгар действа одежда «Снегурочки» лопнет по всем швам одновременно, им вменят попытку совращения малолетних или нет.  
Отогнав посторонние мысли, он уставился на детишек своим фирменным ласковым взглядом, от которого подчиненные начинали судорожно жалеть, что запамятовали посетить уборную.  
Увы, на детей этот взгляд почему-то не подействовал.  
Положение спасла девушка Тонечка – она собрала воспитанников в кучку и принялась, судя по горстке опознанных Рамлоу слов, рассказывать грустную историю о потерянной рукавичке.  
Рамлоу пока переводил дух и разглядывал детей. Те принарядились к празднику, и их выбор Рамлоу озадачил. Учитывая, опять-таки, направленность заведения, он морально готовился к паре-тройке десятков Красных Черепов в миниатюре. Ну, возможно, еще Синтий Шмидт с поправкой на половую принадлежность.  
Однако все дети, которые не щеголяли зайчиками и снежинками, носили костюмы Мстителей.  
Рамлоу разглядел нескольких Капитанов Америк с картонными щитами, Черных Вдов в рыжих париках, Хоукаев с луком и стрелами…  
Секунду, при чем тут крылышки и фиговый листок? Хоукай сменил имидж, а он не в курсе? А стоп, это не Хоукай, это Купидон…  
Был даже один низенький тощенький Халк в костюме из зеленой занавески.  
Н-да. Мало ему настоящих Мстителей на работе.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Рамлоу поманил к себе Зинаиду Антоновну и шепотом поинтересовался:  
– Простите, но почему дети переодеты в наших идейных врагов?  
– Потому что они дети, – строго ответила та. – Мы их свободу не ущемляем. Они могут переодеваться в кого хотят – даже если это наши идейные враги.  
Рамлоу усек и больше глупых вопросов не задавал.  
Дети, прослушав печальную историю о рукавичке, теперь взирали на гостей с неподдельным сочувствием. Кажется, они даже без посторонней помощи опознали в них Деда Мороза и Снегурочку. И если в случае Рамлоу это еще было, в принципе, возможно, то в случае Солдата… Рамлоу с усилием отвел глаза от непривычно гладких коленок, мелькающих из-под мехового подола: мысли, которые зароились в голове, в детских учреждениях думать не полагалось.  
Детишки, однако, методом сопоставления фактов выявили, что вот это странное – в армейских ботинках и тиаре – и есть Снегурочка. Только Халк застенчиво подергал Рамлоу за рукав и сиплым баском поинтересовался: «Кто этот тетя?»  
Итак, Рамлоу собрался с силами и, скроив унылую физиономию, покивал, мол, да-да, посеял варежку, а без нее елка осыплется, эльфы передерутся и олени сдохнут.  
Или эльфы с оленями мимо? Неважно.  
Собрав по закоулкам мозга зачатки знаний, он наполовину жестами также разъяснил, что в случае успешного обнаружения пропажи всех участников ждут подарки, хоровод и подожж… тьфу ты, зажженная елочка.  
Последняя гордо высилась в центре актового зала, задевая потолок кривой красной звездой.  
Рамлоу прищурился. Нет, не звездой. Красным осьминогом.  
Дети взялись за поиски. Рамлоу с отпавшей (несмотря на бороду) челюстью, следил, как зайчики, снежинки и Мстители выстраиваются ровной цепью и безжалостно прочесывают местность. Словно из воздуха появились лупы, очки ночного видения и разномастные приборы, в которых Рамлоу, поднапрягшись, опознал металлодетекторы, радиолокаторы, трубокабелеискатели и электрощупы.  
Кто-то, высунув язык от старания, посыпал край сцены порошком, кто-то фотографировал пол, пару детишек подкатили к «Деду Морозу» с дактилоскопической пленкой. Рамлоу серьезно опасался, что очень скоро в краже рукавички Деда Мороза обвинят самого Деда Мороза. И будут правы, как ни печально.  
Когда Халк, пошептавшись с одной из воспитательниц, выбежал в коридор, а через две минуты вернулся с двумя немецкими овчарками больше себя ростом, Рамлоу начал подозревать, что рукавичке бы лучше побыстрее найтись. Он с невероятными ухищрениями извлек желаемый всеми предмет гардероба из кармана, за спиной передал Солдату, Солдат тайком переправил рукавичку Тонечке, та – Зинаиде Антоновне, а Зинаида Антоновна сунула рукавицу под елку, где ее через полторы минуты триумфально обнаружил один из Капитанов Америк.  
Рамлоу поморщился. Звездно-полосатый засранец обставил его и здесь.  
Затем они вполне мирно потоптались вокруг елки, и пришел черед раздачи подарков.  
Рамлоу, не требуя стихов, быстро рассовал в протянутые ручонки плюшевых осьминогов и замер от ужаса. Вот сейчас начнется…  
Он даже зажмурился, ожидая, что в любой момент по барабанным перепонкам ударят хлопки взрывов и пронзительный визг, но…  
Воцарилась тишина.  
Точнее, не совсем тишина. Актовый зал наполнили какие-то звуки, типа шелеста ветра. Рамлоу нерешительно открыл глаза и обнаружил, что источником непонятного шума был не ветер, а дружное сопение. Дружное сосредоточенное сопение, с которым три десятка малышей быстро и весьма успешно проводили разминирование своих новогодних подарков.  
Вот тут-то Рамлоу и понял.  
Пирс прав. «Гидра» действительно одержит победу и установит новый мировой порядок.  
Еще бы, когда такая смена подрастает… 

***

Оставив «Снегурку» водить очередной хоровод вокруг засиявшего под «Елочка, гори!» новогоднего дерева и раздавать пригоршни конфет (обычных, не взрывающихся и не отравленных), Рамлоу увел Зинаиду Антоновну в коридор.  
– Я… в восхищении, – искренне признался он. – Ваш детский сад делает честь Организации. Но скажите, откуда дети знали, как поступить с игрушками? Их предупредили заранее, да?  
– Ой нет, что вы, – отмахнулась заведующая. – Просто мы обращаем пристальное внимание на пропаганду техники безопасности. Вот, давайте я покажу вам наши обучающие брошюры.  
С виду брошюры выглядели обычными: яркие глянцевые страницы, испещренные изображениями пухлощеких детишек и зверского облика «незнакомых» (а от того потенциально смертельно опасных) дядь и теть. А потом Рамлоу увидел, что русский текст дублируется по-английски, и вчитался.  
«Не берите у незнакомых людей конфеты и игрушки. Если вы все же взяли у незнакомого дяди игрушку, немедленно исследуйте ее на наличие взрывчатых и/или отравляющих веществ. Если вы взяли у незнакомого дяди конфету или газировку, проведите их лабораторный экспресс-анализ. В случае если данное действие по какой-либо причине представляется невыполнимым, проследите, чтобы точно такую же конфету незнакомый дядя первым съел сам. В затруднительных ситуациях может также помочь незаметная перемена местами стаканов или бутылок. Если незнакомый дядя схватил вас и тащит в машину, зовите на помощь и сопротивляйтесь, однако не забывайте об уголовной ответственности за превышение мер самообороны. Дополнительное задание: рекомендуем ознакомиться с приложением А: ‘Список оружия, запрещенного к ношению гражданским лицам’».  
– О, – глубокомысленно сказал Рамлоу. – Ооо…  
А больше слов у него не осталось. Даже нецензурных. 

***

Праздник закончился. Девушка Тонечка увела довольных детишек в игровую, и Рамлоу с Солдатом остались около елочки. Рамлоу с облегчением стянул шубу и сдернул бороду. Рядом послышался громкий треск: кафтанчик Снегурочки все-таки скончался, героически выполнив свой долг. Но было уже пофиг. Солдат с каменной миной смел с себя пушистые белые обрывки.  
– Мы живы, – констатировал Рамлоу. – Опасность миновала.  
– Простите… – пискнули рядом.  
Рамлоу подскочил и обернулся.  
На него взирала молоденькая воспитательница. И было у нее в глазах что-то эдакое…  
– Простите, вы провели такой замечательный праздник для детишек, – проговорила воспитательница, медленно приближаясь. – А давайте теперь проведем праздник для взрослых. У нас вот и шампанское есть, и закусить.  
Рамлоу сделал шаг назад. Что-то ему в этой истории не нравилось.  
К слову, у кого у нас?  
Обе двери в зал распахнулись, и оттуда на опешивших «аниматоров» стали наступать воспитательницы, нянечки, поварихи, в общем, весь женский персонал садика, кроме разве Зинаиды Антоновны и Тонечки.  
И было в их глазах что-то эдакое…  
Рамлоу окинул взглядом свой голый торс. Потом посмотрел на Солдата, на котором остались только плавки в облипочку, ботинки и тиара. И понял, что дело пахнет керосином.  
Да ладно. Они же тренированные бойцы! Неужели с кучкой женщин не сладят?  
А потом Рамлоу пришла в голову закономерная мысль.  
Если тут такие детишки… то каким же должен быть персонал, чтобы с ними справляться?  
Дело прямо-таки воняло керосином.  
– Солдат, – он нащупал в кармане ручную зажигательную гранату. – Я обеспечиваю прикрытие. По моей команде… БЕЖИМ!!! – и швырнул гранату в елку. 

***

Детский садик «Гидрушка» весело пылал. Дети восторженно визжали и делали селфи. Персонал сгрудился в сторонке и поглядывал на Рамлоу и Солдата с тоской. Рамлоу сквозь языки пламени нашел взглядом осьминога над дверью. Ему показалось, что моллюск с облегчением машет щупальцами, будто благодарит за избавление своей застрявшей на стене души от вечных мук.  
– Жаль, что гирлянду закоротило, – вздохнула Зинаида Антоновна.  
Рамлоу сочувственно мыкнул.  
– Ну ничего. Главное, никто не пострадал, – лицо Зинаиды Антоновны просветлело. – И к тому же, мы получили отличную возможность провести самую настоящую эвакуацию! Посмотрите на детей, они в восторге!  
Рамлоу сглотнул.  
– Пока придется переехать, но я уже созвонилась с Саше… э, мистером Пирсом, и он обещал построить нам новый садик.  
– Когда будете раскрашивать стены, – вмешался Рамлоу, – попросите мистера Пирса связаться со мной. Я знаю одного хорошего художника, и он будет рад помочь вам совершенно бесплатно.  
Зинаида Антоновна рассыпалась в благодарностях.  
А Рамлоу смотрел на языки пламени и мстительно хихикал про себя. Вот он, шанс отомстить Роджерсу! Пусть тоже познакомится с детишками. А если еще покрасочные работы придутся на жаркое лето… Честный и благородный Роджерс не станет швыряться зажигательными гранатами, так что с его фигурой у него будут все шансы крайне близко познакомиться с женским персоналом.  
Рамлоу показал догорающему осьминогу большой палец.  
Новый год определенно удался.


End file.
